


Post-CW Stevetony Headcanons

by paniqatd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, all the angst tbh, basically what it says on the tin, but it's more of emotional, so please read the tags i am BEGGING you, tagged mature because of darker themes, yes this is very heavy with implications of a LOT of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paniqatd/pseuds/paniqatd
Summary: A series of headcanons where Steve Rogers and Tony Stark navigate the grey area that is the aftermath of Civil War.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes (mentioned only), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. Headcanon #1

**Author's Note:**

> These are basically just headcanons I came up with 3 years ago. They were made I think around the time of Infinity War, if not before? And are mostly angst too, so there's that. These are also very short because they were literally things that I only came up with on the spot a.k.a pretty much just brainrots but I decided to still share it with everyone before I actually post more recent fanfics.
> 
> As always, feedback and kudos are appreciated! Feel free to scream at me in the comments but please don't forget to be respectful too <3

When Tony fought with Steve after finding out that the Winter Soldier was responsible for the death of his parents, he convinced himself that he was angry at Steve for not telling him it was Bucky all this time, and God knows how long Steve knew about this. He managed to deceive himself into thinking that it was because of betrayal that he slammed Steve against the pillar with all his might, and he made himself believe that it was resentment that pushed him to ignore the numbers in his head screaming the percentage of the damage this would do to his relationship with Steve. He fought and he fought until Steve drove the shield into the arc reactor, whispering “I’m sorry” before taking Bucky and running away with him. 

That was when Tony knew, laying in the snow as the arc reactor blinked and dimmed slightly, that he was especially mad at himself. For being stupid, for being a fool-

_For loving someone who could never love him back._


	2. Headcanon #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of emotional cheating in this one? I can't really describe it, but it has those vibes. Skip if you don't like that kind of thing!

“Have I told you that you look gorgeous today?” Peter whispered in Tony’s ear as they sat side by side in the medical room, one arm around the other’s shoulders. Tony snorted, giving him a ‘really’ look.

“You shut up,” Tony said, laughter in his tone, before raking his hand through Peter’s hair and kissing him. Peter closed his eyes, pretending that everything was okay, that they’ll be able to go on a real date someday in the future, and that the look Tony gave Steve as he passed by is anything but love and longing.


	3. Headcanon #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional cheating again, because it's kind of a sequel of sorts to the previous one. It's only mentioned at the end but if you're really not a fan of that, please skip this chapter! However, take note that what you choose to read is at your discretion.

What Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark gets. Everyone knew that since the beginning, including Steve. It wasn’t just because of his money, but because of his looks and his unconsciously selfless acts that assured that. So when Steve and Tony got together, everybody knew that of course, if anyone was going to be able to date the one and only Steve Rogers, it would be Tony Stark.

At least that was before.

As Steve walked by Tony and Peter Quill, Star Lord and a member of the Guardians, he remembered everything good between them. How it used to be Steve who was beside Tony, how it was Steve’s arm was the one wrapping around his waist, and how it was Steve who would be kissing him in public. Steve did his best to walk away without turning back to look at them, his chest hurting and heart breaking.

But Steve would move on. It might be slow, probably torturous and painful, but he will. He’ll leave his days with Tony at the back of his mind just like the rest of his past, and he will go on even if it meant leaving a part of him that kept him alive.

(He wouldn’t have to go through that if he just turned around to see Tony looking at him with need and longing, but then again, they were always good at suffering.)


	4. Headcanon #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually kind of based on Looking for Alaska by John Green. The book is good from what I remember of it, which isn't really a lot, but honestly it's pretty extreme and kind of... awkward, so if you ever pick it up you should be prepared for NSFW scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has implied suicidal thoughts and alcohol abuse. Tony doesn't see it through, but please read at your own discretion!

Tony was driving at 3 AM in the morning, a bottle of scotch in his hand, and his head spinning from the alcohol he is intaking because he haven’t drank for so long. He continued driving, stepping on the accelerator harder, and began heading for the truck that is crossing the intersection. Then his mother flashed in his mind, and he stepped on the brakes, stopping right at the curve of the intersection and barely dodging the truck. He was breathing heavily, completely wasted by the amount of alcohol flowing in his veins, and he was sobbing for God knows what reason, hiccuping and hitting his head on the wheel.

Then he was dialing, a number he memorized after reciting it in his head since the day he left, and said 5 simple words after the call was answered.

“Steve, I need you.”

“Please.”


End file.
